


Undercover 1（试阅）

by ultra_FLY



Series: 卧底（试阅） [1]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Relationships: Zero/Mirror
Series: 卧底（试阅） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170554





	Undercover 1（试阅）

（1）Zero

这天看起来像是要下雨了。  
穿着黑色兜帽卫衣的青年啧了一声，并没有停下拐进小巷的脚步。  
巷子两旁堆满了杂物，前方并没有出路。青年走到小巷的中间位置方才驻足，他半眯着眼环视了一周，忽然勾起嘴角扬声开口：“既然来都来了，不露个面么？”  
他的话音刚落，身旁虚掩着的纸皮堆中就冲出两个攥着铁棍的恶徒。他嘴角的笑尚未放下，一侧身就已躲过对方挥来的棍棒。恶徒像是不曾想到他的身手如此敏捷，稍有些犹疑地对视一眼，又一齐向他扑去。  
青年却并未把这两人放在眼里，更让他警觉的是随着这里的打斗声起而从巷外传来的声响。他飞起一脚踹倒了一个恶徒之后，巷外的声音也终于靠近到了他的身后。青年分神往后一看，皱了皱眉又发出了一个啧声。巷口被两个同样手持铁棍的男人挡住了，毫无疑问地他们跟巷内之人是同一伙的。  
纵然青年的身手如何矫健，也无法应对四人的同时围殴。青年身上很快也挨了几棍。似乎是被疼痛影响，青年的回击略微降下了速度。恶徒之一很快察觉，自以为捉住了对方的破绽，随即冲到青年身前，却在扬起铁棍的那一瞬对上了青年沉静的双眸。里面没有惊慌，也没有紧张，似乎对方早已料到自己的动作。恶徒一愣，随后手上就传来一阵剧痛。他回神定睛一看，竟是青年两手上不知何时多出来的两把小刀在他的手腕上留下了两道极深的伤口。  
被割腕的人的惨叫还没出口，青年却已一个矮身扑向了他身后的人。这次他的目标是对方的小腿的肌腱。被他得手后受伤的恶徒尖叫着往前方扑去，青年躲避得极快，移动到对方背后之后甚至还补了一脚。已经无法站立的伤者自然会成为累赘，趁着他将友军压倒青年扑上去往对方双肩上捅了两刀。  
青年用力极猛，小刀抽出时甚至还能听见鲜血喷涌而出的噗哧一响。只余下一人的恶徒攥着铁棍呆愣住，然而没等他想明白情势是怎么在几十秒内逆转的，青年已经站立，然后一脚将他踹倒在墙上。  
青年在确定了在场的活人已经昏的昏，扭的扭，跪的跪，暂时都站不起来了之后，方才微微弯腰喘咳了几下。他活动了活动肩背，瞬间痛得龇牙咧嘴。他瞥了瞥地上躺着的几人：“找四个人围我还这样，果然还是差了两万年。”  
“要下大雨咯，你们也趁机好好清醒一下吧。”  
语毕，青年双手插兜转身离去。蒙蒙雨丝飘落，似是固执地要缠上他身。他并不在意，只是在转身出了巷子后重重地叹了口气。  
天要亡他也，又见血了，又得挨骂了。

————————————————————

“据说那小子今天又揍倒了四个？”  
“可不吗？手上那俩刀，血都不擦一擦就这么滴滴答答一路进来，真嚣张！”  
“就仗着自己现在招大哥喜欢呗，成天搅事……”  
“那新来的叫什么名字来着？”  
“Zero啊，你还不认识啊？”

房门并没有被完全关上，只是虚掩着。门外传来的声音虽不清晰，却能入耳几分。  
在门外被说得嚣张至极的青年，此刻正看似乖巧地端正站在办公桌前，等着坐在办公桌后的人的发落。他的双手背在身后，小指不断地在揉搓。虽是低着头，眼神却时不时瞄向放在桌上的那堆现金。青年的脸长得白净线条却刚毅，不像方才打架时的狠厉，倒是一个刚正不阿的长相。  
“又撂倒了四个哈？”坐在办公桌后的人语气带了几分调侃。  
“他们先动手的。”青年嘟囔着，似是在辩解。  
“如果不是你上次掀人家场子掀得那么猛，人家能反应那么激烈？”对方发现他眼神犹疑，话锋忽转问了一句：“都交完了？”  
“啊？”青年一愣，“交、交完了。”  
“真的？”  
这一句追问之后，青年沉默了一阵，最后才像是认命了般，泄气地从裤兜里掏出两张皱巴巴的票子放到桌子上。  
“还有没有？”对方审视的目光又从上到下在他身上游了一遍。  
青年的头越发低，说话却咬起了牙：“真没有了。”  
对方仿佛这才满意，笑了笑：“从别人身上扒拉来的钱到底是不义之财，自己留着个零头出去玩玩是无所谓，但大头还是交上来的好。”  
青年低低地应了一声，似是憋着气却不敢反驳。  
“这里没你的事了，出去吧。”办公桌后的人终于放过他，看着他转身又补了一句：“年轻有冲劲是好，但有风声说上头会有动作，最近还是别惹这么多事了。”  
青年的手已经扒上了门把手，他应了一声后便推门出去。门外若是有人，定会不明白这人明明挨完训怎还能笑得出来。  
害，这不全是惹给您看的么。

————————————————————

他叫Zero，是从H市出走，一个月前加入这个地下帮的小混混。从这个月里他的表现看来，他极度热衷于搞事。  
他也是Zero，H市警局高层Seven的儿子，亲的。  
为什么官二代还要来当卧底？这件事说起来可复杂了。  
半年前他跟这次卧底任务的最终目标Belial在H市的港口交过手——他也是当时唯一一个能和对方打成平手的人。但最终，很不幸地，他还是不慎让对方逃脱了。  
Belial十几年前就是H市恶名昭著的黑帮头目，几乎没有他没染过手的罪名。但他同样也是与如今H市警局最高层同期的警校生，反侦察能力高超，当年H市警局蒙受了巨大的损失才将他逮捕。不料一年前他被救出，为了报复花了半年时间搞得H市乌烟瘴气。  
但是邪终究不能胜正，最后被逼到绝路的Belial挟持了Seven退到了港口，重伤了Seven后准备潜逃，却不巧地遇上了Zero，于是有了那一次的交手。  
他爹知道这是他的心病。所以两个月前当A市警局的求援报告送到，而他主动请缨要去了结这件事的时候，Seven并没有说什么就直接同意了。  
这次的任务虽是卧底任务，但Zero也有他自己的优势。  
一是他不在册，Zero其实是个“隐形人”。虽然他的警察老爹很有名，但是只有老爹极亲近的人才知道他有个儿子。Zero还不是警察，也不是警校出身，说白了只要他自己不上街大喊一句“我是Seven的儿子”，没有人会把他和警察这个职业联系起来。  
二是Belial并没有见过他的脸。当初在港口，Zero为了冲进现场打晕了一个特警抢了人家的衣服和装备，所以只要他和Belial不直接交手，对方根本不会记得他。  
A市警局已经成立了一个小队来帮助他的潜入。而根据A市警局的情报，Belial在A市建立的黑帮里已知有另外一个卧底，Zero需要跟他接上头，保证后续的情报传递。  
现在已经是他来到A市的第一个半月，跟小队磨合和准备花了一周。关于那名卧底他们都没有任何头绪，加之Zero到来之前A市警局与其首次接触之后的联系方式都被对方注销了，Zero他们只能决定先潜入帮派，再见机行事。  
于是他花了一个月借着帮派名义不断惹事，收债没成直接掀了对方的场，把来惹事的打得个个趴着回去，借此往上爬。暗中给他善后的队友都开始有点吃不消了，说他真是个当混混的好料子。  
然而一个月都过去了，他仍然没有发现另一个卧底的一点蛛丝马迹。  
他都有点怀疑对方是不是压根不想跟他接头。


End file.
